Again
by Inu-fan20
Summary: After the second war is over, Ginny Weasley disappeared, two years later, she knocks at Harry’s door carrying a baby in her arms.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: After the second war is over, Ginny Weasley disappeared, two years later, she knocks at Harry's door carrying a baby in her arms.

* * *

PROLOGUE

It was two years now, two years since Ginny Weasley misterously disappeared from everyone's life, the blackhaired man was looking out the window of the Burrow, still wondering what happened to the girl he loved, he tried to track her down, of course, big part of his money was gone because of this, but he couldn't believe, that the sweet girl with red hair and chocolate eyes was gone.

He was lost in his thoughts when a voice made him come to the real world once again.

- Harry¡Harry!- his best friend shouted - Are you listening to me?- asked Ron.

- ' course , you were talking about Hermione, right?- answered Harry.

- Yeah, ilately she's benn having this mood swings, and she's driving me crazy, it wasn't that hard with our first child- explained the tallest of the Weasley's son- the other day she tried to kill me when I accidentally ate her ice cream, it was on tha table, I thought it was for me-

Harry was pretending to be paying attention to what his friend was saying, but his head was still being ocupated by Ron's sister.

* * *

The dinner ended up well, if you didn't count Hermione's intent to murder Ron because he didn't want to give her the last piece of cake.

He didn't know the exact reason but a memory came to his mind, the night that he and Ginny ..., well you know, he was so nervous but when he saw her smiling at him, all of his fears vanished just for one night, but dreams don't last forever. The next morning he left Ginny sleeping and went on his search for Voldemort.

He was tired, all he wanted was a good night of sleep, and he couldn't even have that, being an auror was hard, but now that Voldemort was gone, there were only a few missions that really requiered a big effort.

It was nearly one o'clock in the morning and Harry was finally getting some sleep when he heard a door knock, he stood up and slowly walk to the door, he could have imagine thousands of things, but none of them would have prepared him for he was just about to see.

- Hi, Harry-

Harry could not believe this was happening, there was only one word that he was able to emit in that moment.

-Ginny-


	2. Chapter 2

Harry felt something in his chest, it was his heart, it was beating again, since Ginny left he only felt emptyness inside him, but now, there she was standing at his door, but, was this real, his mind often played tricks to him and now he had no way to tell if it was a dream or reality, thousands of thoughts were flying through his head when a voice brought him to earth.

"Can I come in?" asked Ginny, Harry could not speak, he only nodded, then, he noticed Ginny was carrying something, he couldn't see what was it, because it was covered with a blanket, he watched Ginny walk to the couch, so he closed the door and followed her, she sat and so did he.

"I like your flat" she said as she looked the apartment, but he wasn't able to speak yet, he just remained in silence, Ginny was so afraid that the shock would block his mind, and he would not understand her.

"Harry, I know it has been difficult for you, since I left, but I couldn't stay here, it was too dangerous" Harry felt something growing in his chest, she had abandoned him, when he more needed her, she did not even left a letter, she just dissappeared, and now she pretended to know how difficult for him it had been, his mixed feelings were about to explote.

"Too dangerous?" his voice "TOO DANGEROUS!"he yelled "YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE WILL IN TO DIE FOR ME, AND YOU LEFT ME, YOU LIED TO ME. WHEN YOU LEFT MY WHOLE WORLD FELL, BUT I HAD TO CONTINUE FIGHTING WITHOUT YOU, YOU COULD NEVER EVEN IMAGINE HOW HARD IT WAS, NEVER!" Ginny stared at him, her eyes were red, as she wanted to cry, but she didn't, she stood up to face him.

"Don't you ever tell me that I don't know how hard it was, because onley God knows everything I have gone trough!" then he heard a cry, it was comming from the thing that Ginny was carrying, she walked away from Harry and sat on the couch, finally she opened the blanket to reveal a beautiful baby, it had red hair, just like Ginny's, but what amused Harry were the baby's eyes, they were green, just like his, was it possible that..., no, Ginny would never lie to him in that way, Ginny smiled at the baby and put him back on her arms again, then she atood up and turned to Harry.

"Maybe, comming here was not a good idea, when you're calmed down and ready to listen to me, go to the Burrow" she said and dissappeared, leaving Harry alone again

* * *

_Thanks for all of your reviews, especially for Federberder505 , you really inspired me to continue the story._


End file.
